powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Light Manipulation, see here. The power to manipulate light. Sub-power of Electromagnetism Manipulation and EM Spectrum Manipulation. The opposite of Darkness Manipulation. Also Called * Light Control * Photokinesis * Photon Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarisation, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons, and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. Applications * Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate light and colors. * Absolute Light * Bend and/or shift light particles: ** Holographic Projection ** Invisibility ** Visual Illusions * Flight/Levitation * Light Attacks * Light Solidification via controlling light. ** Photokinetic Constructs, including weapons, armor, walls or allies/servants. * Move at light-speed. Techniques * Light Aura * Light Empowerment * Light Healing * Light Mimicry * Light Portal Creation * Light Warp * Photokinetic Combat * Photokinetic Invisibility * Photokinetic Regeneration * Photoportation Variations * Dark Light Manipulation * Esoteric Light Manipulation * Image Subjection bending visual and photonic semblance to make people and the world experience/take after whatever user envisions it as. * Laser Manipulation * Light Embodiment * Primordial Light Manipulation * White Light Manipulation Associations * Big Bang Inducement * Combined with Darkness Manipulation, may develop into Twilight Manipulation * Highly advanced users may be able to even absorb and manipulate the energy of light rays/particles that come from the sun, eventually gaining the ability of Solar Manipulation. * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * EM Spectrum Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Holy Breath * Light Embodiment * Light Form * Lightside View by manipulating the bright areas of one's mind and soul. ** Mental Manipulation by learning to control light of mind and soul. * Spark Manipulation * Tachyon Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create light, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Users light is affected by everything that all light is, unless they are powerful/skilled enough to overcome these limits: ** Glass Manipulation and/or Reflection Manipulation bounces back by a reflective surface. ** Gravity Manipulation bends light. ** No matter how powerful the light is it will pass through anything completely transparent. * May be overwhelmed by Darkness Manipulation. * Since light is a constant existing element, the user will have to keep any light constructs in check to keep them from going on forever. Known Users See Also: Light 'em Up Mythology Manga/Anime Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Electromagnet Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers